


Heroes Tale

by torinokomachi



Series: Hello World Universe [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ailey and Ray are Moon and Sun but named after their USUM promotional names, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Do note that I use her Japanese name so I call her Blue while Blue Oak is known as Green Oak, For BNHA, Gen, I actually like them over Elio and Selene, Implied Relationships, Okay so apparently Leaf's name is officially Blue/Green as of the Let's Go games now, Pre-Canon, Slight BNHA cast cameos, So I'll just call her that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: Twelve years before Midoriya Izuku found a calling in becoming a Pokémon trainer at age 4, there are stories of notable trainers that caused the start of the "Trainer Boom". It starts with Red, the Pokémon world equivalent of All Might in the world of quirks and Pokémon. And many more notable trainers follow and contribute to the "Trainer Boom".(Alternatively, the events of the main video games in the "Hello World Universe", in the eyes of the game protagonists)





	Heroes Tale

The emergence of quirks started in China, but before the emergence of quirks, Pokémon had existed and lived with humans for a long time.

...Or so it was narrated once by this narrator.

But that's not here or there.

In this world, Midoriya Izuku chose to be a Pokémon Trainer, thereby, changing the world in his own way, but this story isn't about him.

This story is about what starts and convinced his decision to fully become a Pokémon Trainer and how it went on from there.

Young Midoriya Izuku had been 3, close to 4 when he had a first encounter to a Pokémon related event.

He had been out with his mom when the sky turned pitch black, as if the sun was snuffed out of it's light.

He didn't understand why the sky suddenly turned dark and cried. "Mommy!"

Mom hugged him as the sky was dark. Just as afraid as he is right then. Mom explains as much as she could, her voice shaky. "This... This is an eclipse Izuku. It's when the moon and sun are at the same position in the sky... but there hasn't been a news about any eclipse scheduled today..."

At the next moment, the sky ripped and formed a chasm where two people, rather, four, stood, the four people look almost alike, the people took action as he noticed the giant dragon (or he thinks it's a dragon from it's shape, he read enough stories) that shined so bright, eyes like a rainbow prism, roared. Izuku couldn't help but feel pain for the dragon as it screamed in agony and seemed to have called out for light, and they fight.

Izuku is afraid, but he is also at awe when he see's the other creatures with the four people. They come in various forms, a purple black bat, an orange wolf, and a green owl. They're a bit larger than normal animals but they seem very intelligent. Are they quirked animals?

He couldn't say anything as he, mom, and the people around him watch the battle against the unnaturally strong dragon.

He vaguely remembered people yelling and chanting at the people to keep fighting. As if they are supporting and cheering on them.

After a long time, the dragon fell down to ground. Light emitted from it's body for... a big lion? He saw that another chasm had the appearance of a bat bigger than the ones with the people and the prism gave form to a black monster like creature that soon left.

Light surrounded them and the people, he saw the girl moving towards the lion and the boy with her staying a little bit behind, and vice versa for the other similar girl who moved towards the giant bat, their pointed finger came in contact with one of the light orbs that formed around them and he looked around as they do so, light surrounded the world around him and mom, the crowd around them shouted a loud cheer of triumph like they are cheering for a hero's victory.

And he looks up, the darkness ebbed away for the sun light to shine through, never had he felt so relieved to see the bright sun shining through the world once more, and he calls for his mom. "Mommy! The sun is back up again!"

Mom was on the verge of tears, he panicked. "Mommy...?"

"I- I'm fine Izuku. These are happy tears, see?"

He hugged mom in response and they both looked up at the now bright sky.

* * *

 It wasn't until they got back home that he talked about it. "It was awesome Mommy! The dragon was like "Roar!" and the animals with them are "Whoosh!" "Bam!"!" He was excited and awed at the sight of it earlier, he was still scared about the fact that the sky went dark but was ultimately glad the sky went back to being bright again, and it's thanks to the people that fought against the dragon. It's like he's watching a fight about with heroes against villains live.

Mom chuckled as she clarified him. "They're not animals Izuku. They're Pokémon."

"Pokémon?"

Mom nods, and with a smile, patiently explains to him, leaving him in awe each time hearing about these Pokémon that had existed long before quirks came to play and how there are professions relating to Pokémon such as a Pokémon Trainer like the people that fought against the giant dragon earlier in the day.

And then he asked about notable trainers when mom mentioned that several trainers are well-known for their heroic exploits, and came to love hearing about Red, and later, Ailey, when news showed how the world is almost caught in a slow, world-wide eclipse, and how Ailey and Ray, the trainer involved in the incident, saved the day.

She had only been eleven together with Ray, who was her cousin. He thought she's amazing.

Thus, when the quirk examination revealed that he is quirkless, he was lastly reminded of the exploits of Red and many trainers after him, as he asked. "That doesn't mean that I can't be a Pokémon Trainer, right!?"

He may have lost a place in the world of quirks, but he found himself another in the world of Pokémon.

* * *

 "Mommy! Can you tell me the story about Red before I go to sleep!?"

Inko can only chuckle as her son requested a bed time story. "Again?"

"Yes, please!"

It's been months since that examination that changed his life, and may not fully belong in the world of quirks. But Izuku finally found another place to be, in Pokémon.

It's almost a blessing, really.

Her son still got alienated by his peers for being quirkless, however, trainer Red and Pokémon now playing a big part in the lives of many made it so that her son suffered less bullying than what the previous generation of the quirkless had gone through.

Her son now gained a good friend in a young girl named Shinohara Inori, whom he nicknamed, Nori-chan, with her cousin Akitaka.

She's aware of the surname Shinohara. Who wouldn't? Inori's father, Shinohara Rinto, is a famous model and her mother, Shinohara neé Minato Naoko is also an equally famous photographer.

Inko was relieved that her son still had friends thanks to Pokémon being a part of society.

As she looks at her son who was shaking in anticipation and excitement about a now common story, as common as the story about All Might at least, she starts. "Eleven years ago, in the town of Pallet, Kanto, there lives a trainer named Red, who starts his journey together with his trusty Bulbasaur and his friends, Green Oak and Blue..."

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd make a prequel for Hello World but now, I did.  
> For a clear timeline, the kids in 1-A are all at least 3-4 years old when the events of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon happened. So BNHA was 11 (1st chapter) years after Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. The 8th gen main game may get included here once it's released next year.  
> Also, for the record, Ailey is the canon Ultra Sun Ultra Moon hero in the "Hello World Universe" because of my penchant of gender equal ensemble cast for the protagonist. And the attempt of including Nebby as Solgaleo or Lunala is more of me trying to make it vague about which between Solgaleo or Lunala did Nebby evolve to.  
> Anyway, see you next time!


End file.
